


The Many Uses of Brains

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Otayuri, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, F/F, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, background Michele/Emil - Freeform, suicide references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has broken loose, and our heroes band together to get to safety.Choose not to use archive warnings because the following characters die: JJ, Viktor, and Yuuri.  They're not major characters in this fic.





	The Many Uses of Brains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly, 12/11
> 
> Pairing: Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **“Run for it!”**  
>  Spit-roasting  
>  **Tiger**  
>  **Threatened**  
>  **Zombies**

“Run for it!” Mila gave Sara a push out the door. Sara didn’t question her. She just ran. Mila was right behind her. Along the way, Sara grabbed Michele, and Mila grabbed Georgi. Emil, Otabek, and Yuri joined them as they ran – safety in numbers. They got almost to the bus, but then they heard the groans.

“Get everyone on. I’ll hold them off!” Georgi drew the sword he carried while Michele closed the rest of the distance to the bus and got it open. Yuri, Mila, Otabek, and Sara were right behind him.

Emil grabbed Georgi's arm and held up his rifle. “Don’t be an idiot! They’ll need you! I’ll hold them off.”

“You’re _both_ idiots,” Mila said. “It’s just the two of you who aren’t on the bus, so if you’re done comparing dick size, can you get on so we can get the hell out of here?”

The first zombies came into view. Emil took aim at the leader, only hesitating momentarily when he recognized the zombie as JJ. The bullet went straight through JJ’s head, and Emil backed toward the bus. “Coming, or suiciding and making me take you down?” he asked Georgi.

Mila rolled her eyes and jumped off the back to grab Georgi by the back of the shirt when he hesitated. “That isn’t the kind of question that you stand there and think about, you asshole. Get on the goddamn bus so Emil can get on too.”

Emil fired again, this time dropping someone he vaguely recognized as a judge. Finally, with everyone else on, he was able to get on the bus and slam the door closed. Michele had it fired up and running, and he took off as quickly as he could, dropping Emil into Georgi’s lap at the surprise acceleration.

“Why do you know how to drive a bus?” Emil hauled himself up. “Or are you just making it up as you go along?”

“The second one. So shut up and let me figure this out,” Michele said over the giggles from everyone else.

“Where are we even going to go? Where’s going to be safe?” Otabek asked.

“Out into the country where there’s lower population density. Not too far, ideally somewhere near a gas station so we can fuel the bus.” Michele steered the bus onto the highway and headed north. 

“You have an actual plan? Really?” Yuri sat up and stared at Michele.

“Really. We’re going to my uncle Lino’s place. He died last spring, so I’ll never get to apologize to him for making fun of him for being a paranoid conspiracy freak survivalist, but I don’t think he’ll mind us using the bunker he set up in case of alien invasion to get away from the zombies. The seven of us can survive for a month in there without any supply runs. Probably longer.”

 

The bunker was exactly what Michele had promised – gas station and grocery store nearby, secure thick door that locked tight, plenty of stored food in case it wasn’t safe to make a shopping trip, a generator, and even a weapons stash. The beds weren’t much – mattresses on the floor – but there were ways to get away from each other and have a bit of privacy, which Mila was very grateful for. Sara came to find her after about an hour. “Mila?”

“Sara.” Mila sniffled and wiped away the tears. “Am I needed out there for something?”

“Nah. Michele, Emil, and Georgi are taking inventory to see what we have. Yuri found a katana in the weapons stash and kinda had a meltdown, so Otabek took him off for some privacy.”

Mila swallowed hard. Yuuri had thrown himself bodily between Yuri and an oncoming zombie. The zombie took him down. Viktor got a bullet through the zombie, but it was too late to save Yuuri. Viktor took down as many zombies as he could after telling Yuri to run and find somewhere safe. They’d probably never know, but Mila thought that maybe Viktor had used his last bullet on himself so that he couldn’t be turned. She hoped he had, anyway. He wouldn’t run, not if it meant facing a life without Yuuri.

Sara put an arm around Mila. “Hey. Yuri’s a tiger. He’ll make it through this. At least you and Georgi and Otabek made it out, so the four of you can help each other.”

“And you and Michele and Emil, so the four of us can help each other. We all lost people. We’re all gonna have survivor’s guilt to deal with.” Mila leaned in against Sara. “I’m glad you’re here. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sara kissed Mila’s forehead. “Yuri was closer to Viktor and Yuuri than you were, but they were your family, too. It’s okay to be sad, to miss them.”

“As long as I can pull myself together when the crisis finds us?”

“Exactly.”

Mila forced a quick laugh. Forced or not, it made her feel a little better. “Speaking of pulling together. When did Michele become such a level-headed hero? Or did he take Uncle Lino’s ramblings more to heart than he was letting on?”

Sara grinned. “Mickey’s going to have his own meltdown soon, when he realizes that I’m safe and he doesn’t need to keep his shit together to protect me. I guarantee you, getting me to safety was Mickey’s driving force. You know how protective he is.”

“He’s out of practice, though. You made him back off.” At the time, Mila had been all for it. Now, though... the seven of them needed to be as protective of each other as they could.

Sara was thinking along similar lines. “Those zombies are a real threat. The boys weren’t, not by then. I will take however protective Mickey wants to be, if it means we have him to guide us through a crisis. Better than Georgi and Emil's posturing and heroics!”

“Yeah. Okay." Mila laughed again, this time a much more genuine one. "Should we go back out there?”

“Nah. We’ve got time to cuddle and relax. Emil will come get me if he can’t handle Mickey’s meltdown on his own.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773817) by [thoughtsappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear)




End file.
